The Truth-A Gravity Falls FanFiction
by DisneyFingerzXD
Summary: Mabel and Waddles have made it big time! They enter in a pet pageant against of all people, Pacifica Northwest. But Pacifica has a secret weapon. She's teamed up with Lil' Gideon to try to smash Mabel's dreams and take over the Pines Family together. Will they succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**Who's ready for The Truth?**

**I am! I'm so excited to start a FanFiction starring the Mystery Twins!**

**Mabel: I thought you hated that.**

**Dipper: I'm starting to accept it!**

**Apparently since it hasn't announced if it's having another season, My Babysitter's a Vampire is very ****_out_**** right now…**

**But if you're in the mood for some paranormal teen romance, then check out my two My Babysitter's a Vampire FanFictions, My Babysitter's a Vampire: Jane's Night Out and My Babysitter's a Vampire: WITCH Way is Oz?**

**Get it?**

**Okay, but PLEASE Review to this! I really want your feedback! What do you want to happen? Things you liked, things you didn't like! And you guests out there, I didn't forget you guys! Just put your first name or pen name down there and tell me what you think! **

**I really want to get better at writing, so could you please help me out?**

**Anywho, let's get started with Chapter One!**

Waddles the pig strutted down the hallway in a hand-stitched Army uniform. When he reached Mabel, she squealed and gave him chocolate. The pig also squealed in delight.

"Wow, he's improved! Now his walk is a strut!" Dipper commented. He meant for it to be sarcastic, but Mabel took it seriously, as always.

She was just about to respond when Grunkle Stan stalked in wearing his business suit and signature fez. Which was weird, because it was early morning.

"Woa! You're dressed early! This must be some kind of world record!" Dipper yelled, astonished.

"Oh, save your breath, kid!" Stan grumbled. "Apparently your generation likes those expensive pet show, so I'm going to see one so I can hold my own, and over charge people for popcorn."

"I'm coming with you!" Dipper decided.

Grunkle Stan adjusted his glasses. Squinting, he said, "That big pink thing that does nothing but eat all day can come… Oh what the heck? The pig can tag along, too."

Mabel 'oink'-ed and ate a piece of chocolate.

"Now, if anyone else asks, you two are three years old, so you get in for free." Grunkle Stan ordered. He, Mabel, Dipper and Waddles were in a very long line to get in the pet show.

"So, what makes pet shows so popular?" Dipper asked. His great uncle shrugged.

"For some reason, you all like it when a pet looses, then they get their own reality TV show." He said

"Like Honey Bear-Bear?" Mabel asked. "I _love_ him! I want Waddles to get his own TV show."

Dipper didn't think that was such a good idea. After all, Honey Bear-Bear really had no talents. The whole show is basically the bear trying on dresses while his owner lives out her fantasy for him (yes, the bear is a boy). Honey Bear-Bear rips the dresses off, throws a huge tantrum in the middle of a store, and people 'aw' and take pictures. In one interview with the _bear_ for goodness sakes, he got bored and started acting up and pretending to fall asleep.

That, to Dipper, was NOT entertainment.

"Are you kidding me?" Stan roared. "No one would pay to watch you two all day! 'Oh, I saw a ghost!' 'Giant glass figures attacked us!'" he mocked.

"_Wax_ figures!" Dipper corrected. He couldn't believe that only a few people knew about the weird stuff in Gravity Falls-and all the people who knew were only kids! Chances were, something was going to happen that day that would be weirder than what the average kid outside Gravity Falls would experience.

Finally, the three reached the ticket booth. The man standing there had on a suit and heavy bags under his eyes.

"Welcome to the Annual Gravity Falls Pet Show." He announced in a monotone. "I am so excited. Are you." Dipper leaned over to Mabel.

"Was that supposed to be a question?" he asked her. Mabel shrugged.

"Okay, one adult ticket and these three year olds get in for free." Stan said, giving the ticket man five bucks and trying to get on with his life. He tried to get past the booth, but the man stopped him.

"They are not three years old." He said, studying the twins. He laid his eyes on Mabel's big pink sweater that said: "Team Waddles". It looked like stitching done by hand, but it was very neat.

The pig was wearing a brown sweater, and on its back, it said "Team Mabel".

"Team Waddles?" The man asked out of genuine curiosity. This time, it actually sounded like a question.

As Mabel looked down at her sweater for reference, Waddles rolled over and back up again when he heard his name.

"Good job, Waddles!" Mabel said as she fed him a well-earned carrot. "We've been working on that move." She told the man. He looked a lot different.

His eyes were lit up as if he had won the lottery, and he looked a lot less tired and bored. His hair wasn't sticking up in mangled knots, and his tie was a bit straighter.

"This pig's got talent! He's got the look! The act! The enthusiasm!" the man marveled.

"All he did was roll over," Dipper muttered.

"How would you and your pet like to-""We'd _love_ to!" Mabel decided, interrupting the man in the middle of his sentence.

This had been her dream: to own a pig, and win the pet show. Then she would have enough money to get Waddles a pig playground with a built-in mud pond, and the human-sized hamster ball.

Plus, Mabel could finally beat Pacifica at something. Her chicken would be no match for Mabel's pig.

"Do they get in for free?" Stan cut in.

"Yes! But if they don't win-""Good enough for me!" Stan interrupted. "Happy pageanting! Hey, and you two stay together."

"We will." The twins promised in unison.

Grunkle Stan went off to do his own thing, and the twins and Waddles followed the man backstage, ignoring complaints from the line, because no one was there to give them tickets.

Sometimes Dipper wondered why no one in Gravity Falls was as intellectually smart as he was. The crown could just crawl under the barrier rope if they really wanted to.

"Do you really think you have a shot at winning?" Dipper asked. Sure, he thought the pig was cute, but some people took pet pageants very seriously.

As they began to tour the backstage area, there were several sophisticated adults in suits standing around their pets, who were sitting so poised and up right like a sunflower.

"Dipper please," Mabel began. "Nothing can beat the power of Mabel." They both said "The power of Mabel" together.

These people look really official." Dipper explained. "They've probably been doing this for _years_, and you and Waddles just…jump in! You really think you can win?"

"I dunno. It'll be fun!" Mabel said. The man gestured a bed 4 feet off the ground.

"Here, you can pamper your pet, and get them ready for the competition. Good luck to you."

"Wait! We can't reach that!" Dipper complained.

"Not my problem!" the man sang, and walked off.

Mabel immediately got bored, and looked at the beds around her. Then, she spotter her BFFLE's (Best Friends For Like-Ever), Candy and Grenda with their little lizard on the huge bed, playing under the water spicket whenever Candy turned it on.

"So cute!" Mabel said, and she and Waddles went over to Candy and Grenda to hang out.

Dipper assumed Mabel would be fine since she wasn't alone, she was with her friends! He went to go find a vending machine because there was no time to eat breakfast.

He was on his way to the machine when he heard the oddly familiar southern voice.

"Why, Pacifica Northwest!" he giggled. "Howaya doin' this fine day?"

Dipper instinctively hid behind a coat rack thinking _Why is there a coat rack for pets?_

He shook his head and looked in the direction that he heard the voice. And sure enough, Lil' Gideon and Pacifica Northwest were at one of the beds closest to the coat rack.

Pacifica had a chicken on a leash on the bed, and it was eating bird feed while being put in a sparkly pink sequin dress with a matching top hat, complete with little high heels and a golden necklace.

Gideon had walked up to the bed and approached Pacifica, who was standing on a stool to reach the bed. _Smart_ Dipper thought.

"Who are you?" Pacifica demanded. Gideon giggled.

"I'm Lil' Gideon!" he said, doing his signature pose and pointing to his face. Basically the whole crown back-stage paused to look at him and "aw"ed. Dipper almost did it, but caught himself.

The only other person who didn't "aw" besides Dipper was Pacifica Northwest. Everyone returned to their normal activities.

"What does it mean to me?" Pacifica snapped.

"I thought we could maybe work together!" Gideon suggested. "We want the same family to go down-the Pines Family."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this FanFiction has gone better than I thought…You guys love it!**

**Also, reminder, please leave feedback…**

**Oh, and thank you to: **BlackRose556 **and** CrazyEnchancerdirectionergir l8 **for reviewing, I finally updated!**

**And also: **Guest** that reviewed to the first chapter, when I saw your post I literally laughed out loud! (If you want to know what it said, go check it out! But I gotta get started!)**

**Chapter 2**

"I want the girl," Pacifica supplied, stepping down from her stool to get closer to Gideon.

"I want the boy and the thriving business, and I have a plan." Gideon said.

"I'm listening," Pacifica went on.

Suddenly, someone moved the coat rack Dipper was perched in. It started moving farther and farther away from Lil'Gideon and Pacifica.

"No!" he whispered, and then spotted a chef's cart near Pacifica's chicken's bed. He thought that maybe he could make it.

He rolled out of the coat rack, and onto the chef's cart. The cart began to slide back, and hit Pacifica's bed with a thump.

The conversation stopped.

"Oh my, food!" Gideon marveled.

"And then," Gideon continued, his mouth suddenly full. "Mabel will be so devastated that she'll shut everyone out." He gulped. "Then I can get the boy without any distractions. Stanford Pines will look for Dipper, and then I get the Mystery Shack!"

"What do _I_ get out of it?" Pacifica snapped.

"Um, power over Mabel." Gideon said in a voice like: 'Duh, it's obvious'.

"Deal." Pacifica agreed.

_Danget!_ Dipper thought. He had missed the bulk of the conversation. He had missed the part where Gideon explained his plan. Now, Dipper would be blinded in this situation.

But what were they saying about "Mabel will be so devastated"?

_Mabel!_

Dipper had left her with her friends, but with her short attention span, she probably moved on to something else.

Dipper stuck his hand out of the cart and began to paddle his way away from the table Pacifica and Gideon were at.

He must've hit a wall, or something, because the cart suddenly stopped. Dipper was about to get out when a size 10 kids dress shoe poked out into the fabric hanging from the cart.

_Great. _Dipper thought. _Gideon stopped the cart! He knows I'm here!_

Lil'Gideon shoved the milky white fabric aside and poked his head in as if he were playing Peek-A-Boo. But creepier.

"Why, Dipper-"

"You're not getting away with _anything_!" Dipper yelled. He pointed an accusing finger at Gideon. "I know what you're planning! And it's not gonna happen!"

Dipper slid out of the other side of the cart, accidentally ramming into Pacifica, and getting a bead necklace latched on him in the process. He managed to escape (although the band was holding a death grip on him), and was running towards the stage.

He ripped the necklace off, spilling beads everywhere. Dipper turned around to watch Lil'Gideon and Pacifica try to step their way through them, then fail and fall.

He wedged himself between two curtains that were drawn (they were behind the main curtain) and began to climb all the way up to the rafters.

Maybe he could wait for Gideon and Pacifica to look for him, and then continue on with their lives. After all, the beginning portion of the pageant (when all the pets and their owners take the stage, and when they're introduced, their pets do a trick, and they exit the stage) was about to start.

Dipper watched the tiny evil duo search for him for 10 sad minutes.

Then, Gideon spotted Dipper. He jumped and shouted and showed Pacifica, who did something small, like smirk or shrug or something.

As they neared the curtains, Dipper stuck his tongue out. They couldn't get up there! No offense to Gideon, but he wouldn't be able to support his body weight, and Dipper couldn't imagine Pacifica climbing a curtain.

Then, Gideon did the unexpected.

He pulled a string, and all of the curtains fell, officially starting the show (without notice) and cutting off all Dipper's ways of getting down.

The contestants along with their pets ran onto the stage, waving to the crowd, and the host jogged out.

As the host introduced himself, Dipper saw Mabel notice him up in the rafters. He might have even heard her gasp.

She frantically tried to scoot over to the wings to tell someone to help her brother.

Dipper couldn't steal the attention. Mabel really wanted to win the competition. If the police had to be called to rescue him, the pageant would be cancelled.

He quickly eased over the various poles to position himself above Mabel.

Since she was moving, it wasn't easy, but he dropped the band he still randomly had from the necklace, and it landed in Mabel's hand.

She looked up and Dipper slid his hand several times horizontally across his throat. He then pointed to himself, and gave her a thumbs up.

_I'm okay._

Mabel raised her eyebrows.

_You sure?_

Dipper pushed the air in front of him as if to push Mabel to continue.

_You go do it._

She didn't give him an answer when the announcer called her name and Waddles.

The crowd cheered as Mabel walked up to the front of the stage. When she reached it, she just stood there with Waddles.

Time began ticking for Waddles to do a trick. Instead, Mabel snatched the mic from the announcer, receiving squeaky feedback from the mic.

"I have something to say." She said, and looked up straight at Dipper.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, all of DisneyFingerzXD and Gravity Falls Fans out there. **

**I am walking on water right now, having the BEST DAY EVER! If you want to know why, check my Profile in the "Best Day Ever" section. It may not be up yet, but it possibly could.**

**I just want you all to know that I don't know how many of you are reading this. As far as I'm concerned, only 2 people are constantly reading it. I really want you all to review for me! What do you think is going to happen next, what do you want to happen next, do you like the story…Anything!**

**So, I'm setting a minimum. If you like this story, please send me a shout out. If I get 5 reviews total for this chapter, I'll upload the story. If I don't get at least 5 reviews, the ending will not be revealed. It shall be a mystery.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3**

How could Mabel tell the whole audience that her twin brother was up in the rafters if he was shaking his head, advising her not to do it?

Besides, if Stan found out, they'd never get to go anywhere alone ever again.

And the thought of Waddles getting his own show! Mabel knew what she had to do.

She realized that she was still holding the microphone, and she pointed to her pig friend.

"Too much talent!" she said.

Waddles rolled over and stood on his hind legs, jumping 3 times before Mabel joined in. They both back flipped and then moon walked off the stage. (Waddles moon walked on 4 legs.)

Once backstage, Mabel pet her pig and gave him a treat.

"Good cover-up! I wonder what would have happened if I told the whole audience that my twin brother was stuck in the rafters!" she said.

Waddles shrieked and Mabel turned around in horror as she saw Lil'Gideon leaning on a pole next to the rope that made all the curtains fall. One quick glance at Dipper told Mabel everything.

"_You_ did this!" she accused.

"Hey, now, let's not point no fingers!" Gideon said. "_I_ wasn't the one that spied on his arch enemy just askin' to get caught!"

"An arch enemy would be someone I'd be _challenged_ at fighting!" Dipper yelled down.

"Says the boy on the ceiling," Gideon muttered.

"Hey! Did you just utter something to me?" Dipper threatened.

Gideon stopped leaning on the pole, put his hands behind his back, and pivoted his foot on the ball of his foot innocently. "Not like _he _heard." He sang quietly.

"Listen!" Mabel snapped. "You just tell your _girlfriend_, Pacifica, to enjoy eating my dust bunnies!" she stuck her tongue out at him, and pulled a raspberry.

She thought that would hold him off for a while. Besides, the face Gideon was making was a cross between furious, evil, and constipation.

"Fine!" I'll tell Pacifica that the runner-up says 'good luck'." Gideon (practically) growled, storming off.

It was quiet for a few seconds, probably for the steam previously coming from Gideon's ears to die down.

"Can you believe that?" Dipper asked rhetorically.

"Yeah," Mabel said. She paused. "He said I'm the runner-up!" she squealed, dancing around with her pig.

"No, not that!" Dipper said, waving it off with his hand.

Mabel suddenly put the pieces together. Not like there were many, but it all made sense. If anything, it was just a publicity stunt.

"Ew!" she shrieked, and covered her eyes as Dipper pointed out the obvious.

"He didn't deny Pacifica being his girlfriend."

****************************************************************************** A stunt. Dipper was positive.

He let Mabel and Waddles get ready for the outfit portion of the competition, only after warning her to stay as far away from Pacideon (Pacifica+Gideon), and to stick to Candy and Grenda like glue.

Dipper climbed across the rafters to where Pacideon were, plotting near the vending machine.

Dipper's stomach growled when he remembered that he hadn't eaten breakfast, and had been about to eat something when Pacideon had ruined it.

He was recovering from his hunger pains when he realized that there was no one at the vending machines anymore.

They had moved to Pacifica's pet table, talking to a man who looked like a butler. As Dipper got closer as to where he was right above them, Pacifica handed the butler a leash, a bag of bird seed, and a mini bejeweled bikini. For the chicken.

The chicken looked up at Dipper with a pleading look, awaiting its sad, sad fate.

Dipper gave it an apologetic look back. Maybe after this whole pageant, he could rescue it and set it free. It was obvious the chicken didn't like Pacifica from when it pecked her nonstop when she got it at Grunkle Stan's Mystery Fair.

It wasn't like the bird really wanted to be trained to perform like Waddles. In fact-when the chicken (lamely name Peck-ifa) and Pacifica were introduced, Pacifica held the bird up like in the Lion King, and all Peck-ifa did in return was attempt to fly away, and when its owner didn't, the chicken made some droppings.

Dipper had laughed so hard that he almost fell from the rafters. That was after Gideon had stormed off, and the twins had figured out about Pacideon.

Speaking of Pacideon, they were making their way over to the back entrance, probably to dry out in the sun. They were still soaking wet from when Pacifica had went berserk after finding out there was bird poop on her head, and had pulled the fire alarm in a panic, triggering the sprinklers backstage, onstage, and in the audience.

The show was still scheduled to go on, just a little muggier than before.

And, of course, Dipper was high and dry.

He managed to find a trap door on the ceiling that led to the roof outside, where he could spy on Pacideon, the new evil couple.

He moved the lever and opened the chute, blinding him instantly from the sunlight. Dipper climbed onto the steaming rooftop, and lied down at the edge, watching Pacideon chill out in a lawn chair (yes, _one_ lawn chair), and drink lemonade (yes, _one _lemonade) with…Toby Determined?

_He_ wasn't chilling out, but he was perched on the back steps of the back door, taking multiple pictures of Pacifica and Gideon.

"How much money do you think this story will bring in?" Pacifica asked. "If it's about the cutest couple since Brangelina, it should be mill-BILLIONS!"

*Author's Note: You know how Toby Determined lengthens some of his words? Well, the ones in Italics are the ones he lengthens.*

"About that," Toby began. "We live in a _small_ town. I would say at the _most_, we'd bring in $1,000."

"That's just the amount we need to buy…" Gideon trailed off.

_What?! What were they going to buy?_ Dipper thought.

"_And_ enough to get a cute dress!" Pacifica added.

"But, he, he, darlin', we both have needs," Gideon began. "What if we split the extra and we can both go out and get you a nice bracelet?"

Pacifica shot up from the lawn chair, and jerked the lemonade cup so the drink and straws splashed all over Gideon's fancy suit.

"So, _what_? You can get another hair product?" she spat. "You're rich from your little clown show!"

Dipper covered his mouth.

Gideon stood up. "Hey, you've got a little money yourself, Miss Northwest!"

Pacifica dropped the plastic cup. "Point taken."

Gideon calmed down himself, and invited Pacifica back into the chair with him.

"We use the money to bribe you-know-who. You know how he loves money." Gideon suggested.

Grunkle Stan! Pacideon were going to take the money from Toby Determined's article to buy who knows what for their plan, and use the rest to bribe Dipper's Great Uncle.

But they couldn't do that if they didn't get money from the article, and that would mean no one would buy the news paper.

Dipper knew what he had to do, but he decided to stick around for a little with Pacideon to make sure they had no other plans.

Pacifica snapped her fingers, and a servant burst out of the back door, the door slamming into Toby, and sending him flying down the stairs.

The servant gave Pacideon a fresh cup of lemonade with two swirly straws. Gideon seemed delighted with the straws.

"I filed your request." Pacifica muttered. She turned to Toby Determined. "_Get up!_ Let's work on that article!"


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, my little dinosaurs!**

**The wrath of that flu epidemic had me engulfed in its sticky little claws.**

**That and I was waiting for that 5****th**** review!**

**Thank you all of you! You don't understand how much I enjoy reading your reviews, and how much you love my stories!**

**Is it too much of a dinosaur to ask if I can get 5 more this chapter?**

**Chapter Four**

"Gotcha, Broseph!" Mabel called to Dipper, saluting.

She was in the corner of the backstage area, talking to her twin brother who was up in the rafters. He had just given her a top-secret mission to save their Grunkle Stan and foil Pacifica and Gideon's plan.

"Fast, Mabel!" Dipper yelled back. "Oh, and if you need me, I'll be spying on Pacideon."

"Pacideon!?"

"Pacifica and Gideon." Dipper explained. He crawled off.

Mabel sighed. Relationships, Pet Pageants, evil people, and couple names. Life was weird.

She walked over to the stage, slipped past the wings, and jumped down off the stage. It was now intermission, and a slideshow of all of the contestants was on.

Mabel scanned the audience, and finally found Wendy and Robbie in the back corner sharing a popcorn.

"Here goes nothing," Mabel muttered, clutching the cup of steaming water she had gotten from the water cooler machine backstage.

The 'hot' setting for the water wasn't 'hot' enough, so Mabel had heated it up in the microwave, also backstage.

She ran over to Wendy and Robbie. Wendy's eyes invited Mabel over while Robbie's icy glare could have frozen the boiling water in the cup.

"Hey!" Mabel said. "As a contender in the pageant, I want to make sure that you're enjoying your experience here.

"Would you care for a cup of boiling water? So _hot_ that it could _shrink_ jeans on the spot?"

"Get those away from me!" Robbie yelled, backing up in his chair so much that he fell over the back of it. He ran for the auditorium door, ramming into them before he found out they were PULL doors.

Robbie then ran out, and didn't come back.

Wendy popped another piece of popcorn in her mouth as if nothing had happened.

"They should really make those PUSH doors." she said.

Mabel nodded, and handed the cup to a stranger walking by. He thanked her, and when he took a sip, he screamed, threw the cup, and crashed into the PULL doors.

"What's up, Mabel?" Wendy asked.

"I wanted to know if I could call my Grunkle Stan." Mabel said.

Wendy looked around. "I could have sworn I saw him around here!"

Mabel nervously laughed. "I mean-look at this crowd! How can I find _one _great uncle in this huge turn out? And…it's an inside family joke to call the other one for no reason."

"Knock yourself out." Wendy said, handing Mabel her thin, slick black phone.

It was time for the plan.

Mabel set up a text: 'dON'T GET _gRAviTY fALLS gOSSipeR_. i KNow THE BIG STorY: gIDEoN+pACIficA=LOvE4eVER (aka pACideON) TELL EVERYONE!'

She pressed: 'Send to All', then handed the phone back to Wendy.

"Alldonethanks!" Mabel rushed. Before Wendy could look too closely at the recent activity on her phone, Mabel tried to get away.

"Wait!" Wendy called. Mabel froze. "You didn't even _call_ him! You sent a text!" Wendy paused, probably looking on her phone still. "You sent _several_ texts."

Mabel turned around, and walked back to Wendy.

"What's this _really_ about?" Wendy pressed.

Mabel thought of something legitimate to say. There was no time to tell Wendy the whole story. Besides, several hundred copies of the _Gravity Falls Gossiper_ could be printing.

"Well, when I found out Pacifica and Gideon were going out, I assumed that would be the big story." Mabel began. She was just winging it now. "So, I wanted to save everybody money?"

"That makes sense," Wendy said, pondering. "Why don't I post it on my Facebook page? Oh, and if you get a picture, I can post it on my Instagram."

"Done!" Mabel squealed. She grabbed Wendy's phone and ran off to go get a picture.

It didn't take Mabel long to get back-stage, but when she did, she gave Dipper a thumbs up. She crept up near the corner where Gideon and Pacifica were, holding hands and posing for Toby Determined's camera, and Mabel snapped the picture.

She got back to Wendy in no time, and in less than 10 seconds, the picture was posted on Instagram. Just in time, because Toby Determined had just entered the auditorium with a wagon full of _Gravity Falls Gossiper_'s.

"I hafta go! Thanks for everything!" Mabel called, skipping over to the stage.

"No prob!" Wendy called back.

The plan was finished, and Pacifica and Gideon no longer had anyone's dreams to ruin. Everything was perfect.

Which meant something was about to go wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks, guys for believing in me! After I abandoned you for so long! And I apologize for that. **

**(Anyone going into high school, send me a shout out!) It is not easy! Just thinking that your whole future depends on the classes you take starting freshman year?**

**Will I survive?**

**Chapter 5**

"Alright, good news first." Gideon said. He and Pacifica were out back in the lawn chair again, this time under an umbrella with shades covering their eyes, for the sun had reached its peak of the day.

Dipper wiped a bucket of sweat off his forehead, wishing he was down there with a girlfriend and lots of money.

"We have the potion." Pacifica said.

Gideon sat up abruptly. "Where is it?" he demanded, making 'gimme' hands by opening and closing his fists.

"That brings us to the list of bad news," Pacifica muttered.

Gideon let his back give out, hitting the back of the chair with a 'pang', and almost making it tip over.

"That idiot Toby didn't sell enough newspapers. All because Manly Dan's daughter leaked our secret all over the social media." Pacifica explained. "How she found out, I don't know. So, we owe the wizard potion company $800."

"If the potion was $900…" Gideon began. "Wait, did you use the $100 of Stan's bribe money to go towards the potion payment?"

This time, it was Pacifica's turn to sit up. Except she sat up in agony.

Seriously, any person stuck on the ceiling with nothing better to do but watch an evil couple for a few minutes could tell that their relationship wasn't going well. It seemed like every few seconds, they were getting in yet another argument!"

"Forget about Stan's bribe money!" she yelled, and then quieted down. "$100 is all we made. Toby sold several copies to the whole Police squad, who were totally uninformed."

Dipper knew it probably wasn't that. Police men need something to read while drinking their coffee and eating their donuts, right?

"That's it? Only $100 for a cute cover story?" Gideon whined.

"Yeah. And the wizards won't give us the potion until we pay all of the money." Pacifica grumbled. She lied back down.

"So, what's the other bad news?" Gideon asked in a monotone.

"Stupid old lady Pines won the outfit portion of the competition." Pacifica said.

Gideon ripped off his sunglasses and snapped them in half.

"She's winning!" he yelled, throwing the two pieces on the concrete. "Mabel can't win most of the competition! That won't work with the plan!"

Pacifica rolled her eyes. "She _definitely_ won't win the popular vote portion."

"What about the interview session?" Gideon seethed. "That's the only other part of the competition. If she wins 2 out of the 3, it's over! _She wins!_"

"I know basic math." Pacifica said through her teeth.

"But we need the potion for the interview!" Gideon complained. "We need someone with the ability to get us money, fast service, and professionalism."

They both thought for a second, and Pacifica snapped her fingers.

"Sandra Hemenez!"

"Nice job, kiddo!" Wendy marveled, ruffling up Mabel's hair. "I knew your grade A stitching would help you win the outfit competition. That Pacifica chick always swept through the competition for the win. Now it's _really_ heating up!"

"Thanks," Mabel said, and sat down next to Wendy. "So, you're not too upset about Robbie?"

"Nah. I know he's probably in a corner somewhere." Wendy shrugged. "He'll probably be here sometime during this intermission, anyway."  
Mabel breathed a sigh of relief as Wendy pulled a newspaper out from under her seat.

"What is that?"

"Oh, it's just a newspaper I bought," Wendy said. "_Sandra Hemenez: A Real Reporter_ by: Sandra Hemenez, a real reporter.

"Hey, did you know that Gideon and Pacifica were going out?"

"Um…yeah! I thought that was why we weren't getting the _Gravity Falls Gossiper_! Because we leaked out the cover story!" Mabel reminded Wendy.

"_Gravity Falls Gossiper_ sucks! But Hemenez has got talent! She made that cover story sound fresh!" Wendy said. "It was as if I was hearing about it for the first time!"

Wendy turned the page and Mabel looked around. That newspaper issue with the fake smiles of Pacifica and Gideon was in everybody's hands.

"Cool! Look at that!" Wendy pointed out. "All the proceeds from the newspaper go _straight_ to the couple!"


	6. Chapter 6

**I strive my best to meet the comedy goal for Gravity Falls, but it's not easy. Please tell me if I'm doing okay with my comedy.**

**I know Alex Hirsch is the KING at it, and I don't expect to be at his level.**

**But is this story funny?**

**(I mean in general, because I just noticed this chapter doesn't have the comedic content I usually attempt to put in)**

**Chapter 6**

"And now, to continue through our 'Popularity' contest in our competition, we have our 8th out of 10 semi-finalists. Sweaters are her personality, our first contestant to enter a pig, an identical twin from Gravity Falls; here is Mabel Pines and her pet pig, Waddles!" The announcer boomed.

The crowd roared loudly as Mabel and Waddles took the stage in matching Pink and Black varsity jackets. (Mabel's had an 'M' on it, and Waddles' had a 'W' on it.) Mabel could hear Dipper and Wendy cheering the loudest, which surprised her because it seemed deafening already.

As the crowd began to die down, the announcer continued.

"Now, let's see what this pig's got!" he called, and passed the mic to Mabel.

"Hit it!" she yelled to the sound control booth.

A hip-hop beat started with a heavy bass in the background. Mabel took one look at Waddles, and he looked at her, too. They were ready. Mabel got the beat in her head before she started.

_Boom-boom-ch. Boom-ba-boom-ch. Boom-boom-ch. Boom-ba-boom-ch._

"Mah name is Mabel! It rhymes with table! It also rhymes with…shmabel! His name is Waddles! It rhymes with bottles! It also rhymes with…shwaddles!

"But what's important at the end of this song? It's that we get you dancing along!" Mabel rapped. She said the moves in her head as she did them with her pet.

_Jump twice, hands on your knees, turn around. Step to the right, step to the left. Pivot around, shake your arms. Jump, jump, raise the roof. Jump, jump, raise the roof._

Then, the whole auditorium seemed to shake. That's when Mabel noticed that everybody was doing the _'jump, jump, raise the roof'_ move. Scanning the audience as she was dancing, Mabel noticed that even Grunkle Stan was doing it. (Or, a variation of it. He was mainly free styling.) She looked up at Dipper to see him 'raising the roof'.

The song ended with an explosion sound, and Mabel attempted to front flip, but fell flat on her face. The crowd went berserk.

"Wow. Uh, what move was _that_?" the announcer asked as he helped Mabel up.

"It's kind of my signature." Mabel admitted. "Yeah, I can only do back flips." The audience laughed and clapped.

"At the end of this section of the competition, if Mabel and Waddles are your favorites, text 'Waddles', that's W-A-D-D-L-E-S' to 555-000**8**" The announcer continued. Mabel unbuttoned her varsity jacket, revealing a black T-shirt with a pink number '8' on it before leading Waddles to the back of the stage, and sat down next to contestant #7.

"Now, put your hands together for two BFF's also from Gravity Falls, Candy and Grenda and their pet lizard!" the announcer yelled.

The crowd cheered as Candy, Grenda, and their lizard walked out. The girls were each wearing a white turban with matching white clothes. Their turbans each had a huge feather sticking out of the back.

"Please enlighten me, what do you plan on doing?" the announcer asked. It looked as if he was trying not to laugh.

"We're the lizard whisperers, and out pet plans on reading someone's mind." Grenda said. The crowd 'ooh'-ed, and Candy pointed at a man in the front row of the audience.

"Our lizard says that you are now thinking about hot-a-dogs." (*Author's Note*: Candy's accent makes her say hot-a-dog instead of hotdog.) The man gaped at her.

"You're right!" he marveled. "I _am_ now thinking of hotdogs!" the whole crowd gasped and clapped in awe.

"I'm not impressed!" Pacifica said, storming on the stage. "Get _out_ of my spot light, or I'll sue you! It's _my_ turn to go!"

The girls didn't argue, and jumped off the front of the stage, and quickly went out the back exit.

Mabel stood up to go challenge Pacifica, but she made the mistake of looking at Dipper, whose warning glance put her back in her seat.

"Now, I expect _all_ of you to vote for me. Text my pet's name, Peck-ifa to 555-00**10** so I can win." Pacifica demanded. "This is because I'm rich and popular. After all, this _is_ the popularity portion. Anyway, if you need any persuading to vote for me, come see me backstage, and we'll get your address to mail you some walking around money, if you know what I mean. Also-"

"Sorry, bribing audience members and voters is against the Contestant's Code Policy. I'm afraid you'll have to be disqualified from this round." The announcer said with mock sympathy.

_"WHAT!?"_ Pacifica screamed. She noticed that she was in public, and calmed down. "Unless _you_ want some pocket cash…"

"Don't make me disqualify you for this whole pageant and revoke your early registration forms for the next 20 pageants." The announcer said, and pointed to the west wing for Pacifica to go.

_Why did Pacifica register already for the next 20 pageants?_ Mabel wondered. _Are you even allowed to do that?_

_ "FINE!"_ Pacifica seethed, and stomped off into the west wing.

Needless to say, Candy, Grenda and their mind-reading lizard won the popularity vote.

A distraught Mabel walked backstage to get Waddles his snack. She wasn't upset about Candy and Grenda; she was overly excited that they won. She just wondered if they had left the pageant.

As Mabel and Waddles neared the backstage outside EXIT doors, several men in quarantined uniforms were ushered in by none other than Gideon Gleeful.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry it's taken so long for me to upload!**

**We just finished the 3rd quarter in school, and I really have a lot to worry about for next year. (High school, finally!) **

**I'll try to update this whole week, and I will probably take a long break again and come back during the summer. (Hopefully you guys will see the ending to this story by then!)**

**Chapter 7**

"I know you're up to something!" Mabel accused Gideon. He put a hand up to stop the men with the quarintined outfits for just a second.

"Why Mabel, I'm just doing this for the good of the contestants!" Gideon defended. "I did a test and found out that there are mighty _dangerous_ levels of pure oxygen in this room! Although we do breathe oxygen, in pure form, it can damage the human body."

"Since when would you do something for the good of other people? And how come you just randomly decided to take a test on the air levels backstage?" Mabel shot back. Gideon didn't pause.

"Science project."

"Science project season is over, Gideon."

This time, he paused. "Uh, for next year?" He waved it off as if it didn't matter. "Listen, all I know is that if I don't get these men in action, we could all die. You and your brother can't be the only ones to save the day, sometimes."

He nodded and the men proceeded. They had tall ladders with them, and climbed up to the rafters and plugged their tanks into the sprinkler system. The sprinklers up above spilled a bubbly purple mist.

Mabel knew this was a weird situation. She could have sworn that one of the tanks had a skull and crossbones on it. And since when was air violet and bubbly?

She was distracted from her thoughts when Pacifica strutted over.

"What's the problem, Mabel?" she asked, even though she and Mabel knew perfectly well that Pacifica didn't care.

"You don't care about anyone but yourself!" Mabel pointed out. "You're just here to tell me that you're jealous of my standings in the competition. I have one win, you have zero. You have no chance of winning, so you might as well make all of our lives easier and drop out!"

Pacifica laughed. "On the contrare, Mabel, if I win the next competition, there will be a mini round when just you, me, and your little _misfits_ square off. And if you _do_ win the next round, you will win the grand prize, having two out of three wins." Mabel sighed, having no idea where this was going. "Just don't let your win ruin your frendship with _Cooky_ and _Grandmom_." Pacifica added with mock sympathy.

"_Candy_ and _Grenda_ won't care if I win. They know it doesn't define our friendship!" Mabel corrected. She thought that was the ending argument, but Pacifica still had one final bullet left.

"Oh, I know. But what about when _they_ win and _you_ lose?" Pacifica taunted. She slowly stalked over to Mabel and whispered in her ear: "You said it yourself, Mabel. This competition is your life dream. Don't let your friends ruin that chance for you."

That really hit home. Mabel really didn't know if she'd get upset if Candy and Grenda won. There was always next year, but Pacifica would have another trick up her sleeve, then. Mabel would have to work _twice_ as hard to get in the posititon she was in now. _Mabel: 1. Pacifica: 0._

"C'mon, boyfriend. Let's go get ready for my win!" Pacifica squealed, and took Gideon outside with her.

Suddenly, someone choked Mabel from behind.

"Relax, it's just us!" Grenda reassured her, putting Mabel down, who was taking deap breaths.

"Are you okay?" Candy asked. "Looks like you've seen a ghost."

"Welcome to my world." Mabel sighed.

"I can't believe we actually won an event! We're in the running with you!"Candy said, and jumped around with Grenda.

Mabel couldn't find the strength to move her legs. Would this be the last moment that she and Candy and Grenda could agree civilly if the competition really _did_ tear them apart?

"Why aren't you jumping?" Grenda asked, concerned.

"I….havetogetready." Mabel rushed. She tried to dash into the bathrooms until she ran into yet another person.

"What _now_?" She complained, then froze when she realized it was Dipper.

"I know." He said when it looked like Mabel was about to ask him a billion questions on how he got down and what he found out. He was out of breath.

"I used…ladder…Gideon…truth spell…in sprinklers…" he gasped, then immediately stopped when he noticed Mabel's face.

"What did I do?" he asked. Mabel leaned against the wall and slid down to sit on the floor. She was about to break down.

"It wasn't you…It was…" she couldn't think of how to express it. It was mainly Pacifica and Mabel's friends, but she could find not a word that could describe the sweetest people on the earth, and the nastiest antagonist together.

"Pacifica?" Dipper guessed. Mabel nodded.

"Not just her…I was thinking, Dipper…What if this competition ruins _everything_?" she wondered.

"But what if it doesn't?" Dipper countered. "Mabel, you're one of the most positive, bubbly, sparkly," he wiped some of Mabel's sparkles (from her sweater) off of his shirt. "people I've ever met. If you win, lose, anything, you seem to always get through it. How could some little competition ruin you life?"

Mabel opened her mouth to speak.

"It was rhetorical." Dipper said. "Anyway, Pacifica is too much of a popularity/drama/competition hog. Don't let her rub off on you."

Mabel couldn't agree more.

"Yeah. I'd be embarrased to have hair _that _poofy."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys!**

**I am back, and better than ever!**

**Again, I apalogize greatly for my long hietas…again. But now that it's summer, I can upload all the time! No more waits!**

**BTW, you might want to re-read the last chapter. (don't worry, I had to, also!)**

**Unfortunetly this is the end of this fanfiction, but feel free to check out my other ones!**

**Lemme know if I should make another Gravity Falls Fanficion!**

**Lovya guys!**

**DisneyFingerzXD**

**Chapter 8**

"Wait, did you say something earlier about a _truth_ spell?" Mabel asked, suddenly snapping out of her funk. She quickly stood up.

"Yeah. I read the labels on the tanks that Gideon's guys hooked up to the sprinkler system." Dipper explained. "They said it was a truth spell. If somebody asks you a question, you can't help but to say the truth."

"This is all _way_ too clever. If any of us have deep, unknown hatrid for our pets, we'll tell that to the world and loose!" Mabel said. Her brother nodded.

"But I am 100% sure that all you have is love for Waddles, so don't worry." Dipper re-assured her. "I have go go find a good seat. Good luck!"

"Thanks. And…find a seat in the back." Mabel suggested. "That's where your lady is waiting!"

Mabel's palms were sweating. What if she messed up the interview? She didn't have near as much experience as Pacifica did in front of crowds. And she knew that anything and everything she said would be the pure truth.

She looked down at Waddles in his tux with the snazzy sparkly blue tie and sparkly blue top hat that matched Mabel's sparkly blue dress that almost went all the way down to the floor. What if Mabel was a pig, and she didn't have to worry about public humiliation? All Waddles thought about was sleeping and eating. (His moves and tricks just come naturally.) Wouldn't it be so easy to just live life without anyone telling you what to do?

Pacifica strolled over to Mabel and waited in the wings with her.

"So, I see that Dipper found out our little secret about what is in the sewer systems?" she asked. She continued without waiting for an answer from Mabel. "What are you guys going to do? Tattle-tale on us like little _babies_?"

Mabel didn't respond. What ever she said could hurt her, especially since everyone was under a truth spell.

"Let me just have you know that if the announcer asks you a question, you have to answer, because if you don't, you'll lose points." Pacifica said. "I would know, because I've been the winner of this competition from since I could remember. My mom won every competition before me, and her mom won every competition, and so on.

"Just remember, don't be a sore loser when you lose!" said said with a nasty smile. "Oh, that's our cue!" they looked onstage, and saw the announcer motioning for them to come.

First, Pacifica wow-ed the crowd by strutting out in a stylish pink strapless prom-styled dress that ruffled all the way down to the floor. Her chicken was on a leash and was following her, wearing the exact same thing. (But in chicken size.)

Then came Mabel, and after her, Candy and Grenda with matching camoflauge suits. Probably to match with their lizard.

They all sat down in a row across from the announcer's desk.

"You ladies always make a statement!" He said. "Especially and as always, you, Pacifica. If I may ask, who are you wearing?"

"Marc Jacobs." She was quick to answer. She gestured the other girls. "Ask them who they're wearing."

"Us? Uh, Wal-Mart?" Grenda asked.

"Oh, you silly goose!" Pacifica said jokingly. A little _too_ jokingly. "The expression 'who are you wearing' means _who_ made your dress or outfit, not _where_ you got it." she turned to the announcer. "Rookie mistake. Clearly she's unexperienced...unlike me."

"Okay...-" "Ask Mabel who's she's wearing. Just to be polite!" Pacifica interrupted the announcer.

"Well, I made this dress, so I'm wearing...me!" Mabel said, earning a laugh from the audience.

When the announcer finished laughing he continued. "Oh, Mabel! Charasmatic and funny as always! Tell us-how did you first meet your soulmate, Waddles?"

"I can tell you how I met Peck-ifa!" Pacifica offered.

"I'm sorry, but the question was aimed at Mabel..."

"Although, I wouldn't call her my soulmate..." she continued anyway. "She pecked me uncontrollably when I won her at the Mystery Fair, so I decided to call her Peck-ifa."

No one spoke or moved.

"Peck-ifa. After me! _Pacifica_!"

"Mmm, we were kind of looking for a heart felt story about how two best friends met, but you let us down." the announcer said.

"Please. If that was what you were looking for, my egg-laying devil let you down, not me!" she shot back.

This time, everyone gasped, including the other girls and the announcer.

"Did you just call your bird an 'egg-laying devil'?" the announcer asked. He reached over the table, and turned Pacifica's head towards the camera. "On live TV?"

"Huh? What?" she stuttered, suddenly paniked. "No, I didn't mean it...Oh, yes I did!" When she realized what she had just said, she covered her mouth.

Some people began booing at her, and throwing food. After some audience members began to calm down, Pacifica re-started.

"Nononono! Please let me try again! Give me a second chance! Please! Let's forget about what happened 10 seconds ago! A fresh start! _Please_!" she begged, practically on her knees.

"Sorry, kid. Life doesn't give you second chances. Just ask Maddie Zeigler when she forgot her solo."

"What?" Pacifica asked. Everyone else mumbled, confused because they didn't get the reference.

"Oh, like none of you have a secret obsession with Dance Moms!" the announcer said. "...I don't think I was supposed to say that."

"Alright, you all busted me, I'm not gonna lie." Pacifica unhooked her bird from the leash, and it flew backstage. "I hate that bird! It has zero talent! All it likes to do is peck me, and I've had enough! I'm done with this stupid pageant!"

A paniked Gideon ran onstage, follwed by applause and cheering. After he waved to the audience, he linked arms with his girlfriend.

"Honeybunches, please! I thought you were going to use the money to-" "Get your paws off me, Gideon! The only reason I went out with you was to get the money for the truth spell!" Pacifica shook him off.

"Truth spell?" the announcer asked.

"Truth spell? Who said anything about that?" Gideon asked, trying to play it off.

"Why else do you think this is going so badly, you _idiot_!? We put a spell through the pipe system so _you_ all would say bad things and embarass yourselves!" Pacifica spat.

Everyone laughed, including Gideon. It was clear that the only one embarassing herself was Pacifica. And a much lesser extent, the announcer.

"That's because we all actually love our pets!" Mabel explained.

"Well, one thing is obvious..._you're_ not the winner!" the announcer said.

"Woa, woa, woa! Whoever has the trophy and the monetary prize wins!" Pacifica explained, then took the biggest and shiniest trophy from the display table, and the oversized check for $1,000. "_I_ have the money and the trophy, so _I WIN_! And prepare to be jealous, because _I'm_ taking a trip to Hawaii!"

The official pageant winner, Pacifica Northwest stomped off.

"Well, you heard her. Pacifica wins. Goodbye." the announcer said. He just wanted to get it over with.

The lights flickered on, and everyone grumbled for such a boring ending.

"On the inside, I feel like I won." Mabel said to herself, and went off to join Dipper and Stan.

"That was fun!" she told them.

"That's it? She just ran off to Hawaii with a stolen trophy and money, and you're fine with that?" Dipper asked.

"I'll tell you why _I_ am!" Grunkle Stan began. "I already took the _real_ check. That one's a fraud. So now I have 1,000 extra dollars! Tell you what, just this once, I'll take you guys out for-"

"Ice-cream! Ice-cream!" Mabel and Dipper chanted. Mabel took a participant ribbon from off of the display table and pinned it on herself.

"I guess we're the winners after all."


End file.
